panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Nerak
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Nerak has simplified Old Nerak verbal system. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns Dual number is used as a "paucal" number, that is, a plural expressing a small quantity. The cases used are the following: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Genitive (possessive) #Dative (indirect object) #Locative #Ablative Many nouns have an irregular plural stem with the addition of a nasal consonant, as a result from contact with Arishian. Masculine Nouns Masculine nominative singular ending '-u' is generally dropped in speech. | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns Neuter nominative singular ending '-i' is generally dropped in speech. | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined exactly the same way as nouns. Each adjective inflects for gender, number and case. Muppu, muppe, muppi "new", "young" | | |} Kumtu, kumte, kumti "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-ih-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kumtu' "large", kumtihu "larger" *'muppu' "new", muppihu "newer" *'punnu' "good", punnihu "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-ass-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kumtu' "large", kumtassu "the largest" *'muppu' "new", muppassu "the newest" *'punnu' "good", punnassu "the best" Pronouns Personal Although there are dual forms for all pronouns, plural forms are preferred. 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'it(u), -e, -i' "this" (very near) *'hizz(u), -e, -i' "this" (not so near) *'kir(u), -e, -i' "that" (far) Interrogative *'kiy(u)' "what" *'kan(u)' "who" *'gar(u)' "which" *'gunen' "how" *'hutar' "where" *'gahur' "when" Relative *'kiy(u)' "that" *'kan(u)' "who" Indefinite *'hakann(u)' "some", "any" *'mihann(u)' "no", "none" *'dutt(u)' "all", "every" *'kett(u)' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 tal *1 hann(u), -e, -i *2 tugit *3 dates *4 gahda *5 tugu *6 zites *7 tadi *8 hidu *9 mupi *10 tates *11 hanates *12 tuyates *13 datates *14 gahtates *15 tuwates *16 zitates *17 tadates *18 hitates *19 mupates *20 pudi *21 pudi hann(u) *30 lude *40 gahlude *50 timgahude *60 zitude *70 tadude *80 uydude *90 mupude *100 tanu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 banil(u), -e, -i *2 tikud(u), -e, -i *3 datil(u), -e, -i *4 gahad(u), -e, -i *5 tugud(u), -e, -i *6 zit(u), -e, -i *7 tadin(u), -e, -i *8 hidepp(u), -e, -i *9 mupimm(u), -e, -i *10 tatin(u), -e, -i Conjunctions Coordinating *'kaye' "for" *'ma' "and" *'ha' "nor" *'nez', bulu "but" *'uha' "or" *'ihut' "yet" *'etina' "so" Correlative *'hupuz ... ma ... ' "both ... and ... " *'uha ... uha ... ' "either ... or ... " *'ha ... ha ... ' "neither ... nor ... " *'mu ... bulu ... ' "not ... but ... " *'metu ... dupu ... ' "not only ... but also ... " Subordinating *'tibi' "after" *'guda' "although" *'ti' "if" *'itat' "unless" *'kiyuk' "so that" *'badut' "therefore" *'hebbisa' "in spite of", "despite" *'kaye' "because" Verbs Concepts Sample Conjugation: Piti "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb pit-i "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, pit-''') and the thematic vowel (-i''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Past = =Pluperfect = =Future = Subjunctive =Present = =Past = =Pluperfect = =Future = Conditional =Present = =Past = Participle =Present = *'pit-i-yud' =Past = *'pit-i-tt' =Future = *'pit-i-dal' Imperative Passive Voice Indicative =Present = =Past = =Pluperfect = =Future = Subjunctive =Present = =Past = =Pluperfect = =Future = Conditional =Present = =Past = Participle =Present = *'pit-i-yew' =Past = *'pit-i-ttey' =Future = *'pit-i-day' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Center-West Nekturian. Sample *"Duttes unnes metiyan riples, tikimtetum ma tiliduk. Raxes dimiga lesu ma guzihuzu, ma tipiga eshi hannu uhalluk izbilidum hanutetik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''